


More Like It

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday in John's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like It

The third Sunday of May, the sun was bright and beautiful, dissolving into the copper sea at the end of the day.

It might've gotten too hot, camped out on John's bed beneath the Johnny Cash poster, bodies touching shoulder to knee but it wasn't too hot at all. John's black boots creased the bed sheets, guitar across his bent knees as he lazily plucked the strings, starting a rhythm then trailing off and starting again. And Rodney leaned into the warmth of his side, all wan afternoon-softness and heat. His wide blue eyes fixed on the laptop screen on his lap, giving intermittent commentary until like the tunes John sometimes drew out, he went quiet as well.

At length, he lifted his head and stared at John's profile beneath his lashes. The sun came in through the window and backlit his almost-blonde hair.

A minute passed and John turned to look at him as he ran his hands over his laptop, closed the lid and pushed it to the end of the bed. His dark, expressive eyebrows quirked up.

"Okay, bored now," Rodney announced and, pushing his hand across the firm flesh of John's thigh, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to John's.

"Mm." The corners of John's lips rose beneath the soft pressure of Rodney's kiss. The guitar clattered noisily to the floor and John was suddenly against him, pushing him back into the yielding mattress, smiling and nipping at Rodney's crooked mouth. "That's more like it," he said.

Rodney laughed. "More of the kissing, less of the talking, hmm?"

"I think I can do that," John replied, shoving hands under Rodney's thin T-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [McSmooch](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/).


End file.
